Inuyasha Christmas Songs
by MadameJelly
Summary: A large collection of Christmas songs remixed to be Inuyasha themed. Sing along and annoy those around you! Insanity included. Previously 100 Cups of Ramen on the Wall.
1. 100 Cups of Ramen on the Wall

Here's the Inuyasha remix of 100 bottles of beer on the wall. Sing along if you dare. Those around you will just stare.

**xXx**

One hundred cups of Ramen on the wall! One hundred cups of Ramen! Take one down, eat it all up! Ninety-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, get 'sat' in the ground! Ninety-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-eight cups of Ramen! Take one down, use your Windscar! Ninety-eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-seven cups of Ramen! Take one down, burn a village to the ground! Ninety-six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-six cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-six cups of Ramen! Take one down, jump down the well! Ninety-five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-five cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-five cups of Ramen! Take one down, rub Sango's butt! Ninety-four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-four cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-four cups of Ramen! Take one down, howl to the moon! Ninety-three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-three cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-three cups of Ramen! Take one down, beware of an ominous black cloud! Ninety-two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, study for a test! Ninety-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety-one cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety-one cups of Ramen! Take one down, get burned with the jewel! Ninety cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ninety cups of Ramen on the wall! Ninety cups of Ramen! Take one down, break the barrier! Eight-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, sense a jewel shard! Eighty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-eight cups of Ramen! Take one down, shoot your sacred arrow! Eighty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-seven cups of Ramen! Take one down, who's pillaged my house? Eighty-six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-six cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-six cups of Ramen! Take one down, Kanna's mirror will steal your soul! Eighty-five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-five cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-five cups of Ramen! Take one down, Buyo is fat! Eighty-four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-four cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-four cups of Ramen! Take one down, wear a baboon pelt! Eighty-three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-three cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-three cups of Ramen! Take one down, Sesshomaru lost his left arm! Eighty-two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, get pinned to a tree! Eighty-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, use the jewel shard! Eighty-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty-one cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty-one cups of Ramen! Take one down, propose to Kagome! Eighty cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighty cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighty cups of Ramen! Take one down, throw your boomerang around! Seventy-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, search for Naraku! Seventy-eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-eight cusp of Ramen! Take one down, go to the hot springs! Seventy-seven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-seven cups of Ramen! Take one down, drag Inuyasha to hell! Seventy-six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-six cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-six cups of Ramen! Take one down, shatter the jewel! Seventy-five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-five cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-five cups of Ramen! Take one down, it's the Band of Seven! Seventy-four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-four cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-four cups of Ramen! Take one down, accept Hojo's gift! Seventy-three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-three cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-three cups of Ramen! Take one down, Rin's an orphan! Seventy-two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, Kagome got cursed! Seventy-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy-one cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy-one cups of Ramen! Take one down, Jaken was a leader of Imps! Seventy cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventy cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventy cups of Ramen! Take one down, fly on a two-headed dragon! Sixty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, read the Mangas! Sixty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-eight cups of Ramen! Take one down, kill the evil Water God! Sixty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-seven cups of Ramen! Take one down, it's Doggie Man! Sixty-six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-six cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-six cups of Ramen! Take one down, Shippo's using Fox Fire! Sixty-five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-five cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-five cups of Ramen! Take one down, Miroku's a perv! Sixty-four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-four cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-four cups of Ramen! Take one down, Kohaku got possessed by Naraku! Sixty-three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-three cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-three cups of Ramen! Take one down, let's go to WacDonna! Sixty-two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, Shippo's in love! Sixty-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty-one cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty-one cups of Ramen! Take one down, what's Sesshomaru's fluffy thing? Sixty cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixty cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixty cups of Ramen! Take one down, they kidnapped Rin yet again! Fifty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, "Hey, look! It's so shiny!" Fifty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-eight cups of Ramen! Take one down, Inuyasha sleeps in a tree! Fifty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-seven cups of Ramen! Take one down, Myouga sucked some blood! Fifty-six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-six cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-six cups of Ramen! Take one down, it's the new moon! Fifty-five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-five cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-five cups of Ramen! Take one down, Kikyo is undead! Fifty-four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-four cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-four cups of Ramen! Take one down, go back to school! Fifty-three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-three cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-three cups of Ramen! Take one down, fall asleep in class! Fifty-two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, can't wait for the third movie! Fifty-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty-one cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty-one cups of Ramen! Take one down, there goes the Soul Piper! Fifty cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifty cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifty cups of Ramen! Take one down, Kagura wants freedom! Forty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, Jaken's ill! Forty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-eight cups of Ramen! Take one down, where's Naraku now? Forty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-seven cups of Ramen! Take one down, visit father's grave! Forty-six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-six cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-six cups of Ramen! Take one down, Hachi's a badger! Forty-five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-five cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-five cups of Ramen! Take one down, Keade's gotten old! Forty-four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-four cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-four cups of Ramen! Take one down, Kagome's bike is beyond repair! Forty-three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-three cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-three cups of Ramen! Take one down, pet Kirara! Forty-two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, Banryu versus the Windscar! Forty-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty-one cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty-one cups of Ramen! Take one down, kill 100 demons in one swing! Forty cups of Ramen on the wall!

Forty cups of Ramen on the wall! Forty cups of Ramen! Take one down, Souta is Kagome's brother! Thirty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, poison insects fly around! Thirty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-eight cups of Ramen! Take one down, Onigumo's a thief! Thirty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-seven cups of Ramen! Take one down, Kaguya returned to the moon! Thirty-six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-six cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-six cups of Ramen! Take one down, Hajiri's barrier is too strong! Thirty-five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-five cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-five cups of Ramen! Take one down, Midoriko created the jewel! Thirty-four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-four cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-four cups of Ramen! Take one down, what happened to Shippo's mom? Thirty-three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-three cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-three cups of Ramen! Take one down, where's Kagome's dad? Thirty-two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, copy a friend's notes! Thirty-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty-one cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty-one cups of Ramen! Take one down, collect some souls! Thirty cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirty cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirty cups of Ramen! Take one down, fight the panther demon tribe! Twenty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, (grudgingly) pass it around! Twenty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-eight cups of Ramen! Take one down, I've ate too much Ramen! Twenty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-seven cups of Ramen! Take one down, Jakotsu's gay! **(ABC- Really, he is. I mean, he's attracted to Inuyasha, for god's sake!) **Twenty-six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-six cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-six cups of Ramen! Take one down, Bankotsu can't write death-threat letters well! Twenty-five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-five cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-five cups of Ramen! Take one down, don't punch Shippo when Kagome's around! Twenty-four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-four cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-four cups of Ramen! Take one down, is Kikyo around? Twenty-three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-three cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-three cups of Ramen! Take one down, demons are everywhere! Twenty-two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-two cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-two cups of Ramen! Take one down, they're making fake jewels! Twenty-one cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty-one cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty-one cups of Ramen! Take one down, Miroku's watching Sango bathe! Twenty cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twenty cups of Ramen on the wall! Twenty cups of Ramen! Take one down, the Monkey God has been found! Nineteen cups of Ramen on the wall!

Nineteen cups of Ramen on the wall! Nineteen cups of Ramen! Take one down, where's all this Ramen coming from? Eighteen cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eighteen cups of Ramen on the wall! Eighteen cups of Ramen! Take one down, Kagome's Grandpa is insane! Seventeen cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seventeen cups of Ramen on the wall! Seventeen cups of Ramen! Take one down, wear this hat! Sixteen cups of Ramen on the wall!

Sixteen cups of Ramen on the wall! Sixteen cups of Ramen! Take one down, Inuyasha turned into a full demon! Fifteen cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fifteen cups of Ramen on the wall! Fifteen cups of Ramen! Take one down, Ayame and Kouga are engaged! Fourteen cups of Ramen on the wall!

Fourteen cups of Ramen on the wall! Fourteen cups of Ramen! Take one down, the bat demon ate his son! Thirteen cups of Ramen on the wall!

Thirteen cups of Ramen on the wall! Thirteen cups of Ramen! Take one down, can we see Sesshomaru get 'sat' into the ground? Twelve cups of Ramen on the wall!

Twelve cups of Ramen on the wall! Twelve cups of Ramen! Take one down, Shippo loves to draw! Eleven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eleven cups of Ramen on the wall! Eleven cups of Ramen! Take one down, Miroku's poisoned! Ten cups of Ramen on the wall!

Ten cups of Ramen on the wall! Ten cups of Ramen! Take one down, what happened to Sango's mask? Nine cups of Ramen on the wall!

Nine cups of Ramen on the wall! Nine cups of Ramen! Take one down, how do they always find hot springs? Eight cups of Ramen on the wall!

Eight cups of Ramen on the wall! Eight cups of Ramen! Take one down, look through Kagome's backpack! Seven cups of Ramen on the wall!

Seven cups of Ramen on the wall! Seven cups of Ramen! Take on down, Tokijin's an evil sword! Six cups of Ramen on the wall!

Six cups of Ramen on the wall! Six cups of Ramen! Take one down, where could Naraku be? Five cups of Ramen on the wall!

Five cups of Ramen on the wall! Five cups of Ramen! Take one down, watch Sesshomaru transform! Four cups of Ramen on the wall!

Four cups of Ramen on the wall! Four cups of Ramen! Take one down, will a fourth movie come around? Three cups of Ramen on the wall!

Three cups of Ramen on the wall! Three cups of Ramen! Take one down, when will they defeat Naraku? Two cups of Ramen on the wall!

Two cups of Ramen on the wall! Two cups of Ramen! Take one down, Miroku's staff makes a jingling sound! One cup of Ramen on the wall!

One cup of Ramen on the wall! One cup of Ramen! Take one down, eat the last cup!

Everybody loves Ramen!

**xXx**

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. The 12 Days of Shard Hunting

Here's "The Twelve Days of Christmas" Inuyasha style. It may not be as long as the previous song, but it'll still annoy those around you or interest a fellow Inuyasha fan.

xXx

**On the 1st day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 2nd day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 3rd day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 4th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 5th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "I'm going home!" (This is the five golden rings part.)

"Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 6th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "Sit, you idiot!"

"I'm going home!"

"Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 7th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "Where you with Kikyo?"

"Sit, you idiot!"

"I'm going home!"

"Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 8th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me, **"I've got to study!"

"Where you with Kikyo?"

"Sit, you idiot!"

"I'm going home!"

"Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 9th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "I'm going to the hot springs."

"I've got to study!"

"Where you with Kikyo?"

"Sit, you idiot!"

"I'm going home!"

"Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 10th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "Leave Kouga alone!"

"I'm going to the hot springs!"

"I've got to study!"

"Where you with Kikyo?"

"Sit, you idiot!"

"I'm going home!"

"Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 11th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "Look, it's Naraku!"

"Leave Kouga alone!"

"I'm going to the hot springs!"

"I've got to study!"

"Where you with Kikyo?"

"Sit, you idiot!"

"I'm going home!"

"Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"

**On the 12th day of shard hunting Kagome said to me,** "We've finally got another shard!"

"Look, it's Naraku!"

"Leave Kouga alone!"

"I'm going to the hot springs!"

"I've got to study!"

"Where you with Kikyo?"

"Sit, you idiot!"

"I'm going home!"

"Be nice to Shippo!"

"Here's some more Ramen!"

"Get out of that friggin' tree!"

"Stop rubbing my butt, you perv!"


	3. Inuyasha the Half Demon

Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot.

Sometimes syllables are stretched or shortened so they fit in the song, so they might not sound right at first.

But many have said, "You must have a lot of spare time on your hands."

Well, I work on this during the weekends.

Anyway, the next couple of chapters will be coming along rather quickly because they'll be really short.

The song goes to the tune of, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer."

**xXx**

You know Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Kagome,

Kouga and Naraku and Kagura and Sesshomaru.

But do you recall the most famous character of all?

Inuyasha the half-demon

He possesses Tetsusaiga

And if you ever saw it,

You would even say it glows

All of the other people

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Inu

Be accepted by humans or demons.

Then one sunny summer day,

Kikyo came to say,

"Inu, you're a half-demon.

Use this jewel to become human."

Then Naraku deceived them,

And Kikyo pinned Inu to a tree,

"Inuyasha, you jerk,

Why did you kill me?"


	4. I Saw Sango Kissing Miroku

This will be in Shippo's POV…

And it'll go to the tune of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Cluas," obviously…

**xXx**

I saw Sango kissing Miroku 

Underneath the starry sky last night.

She didn't see me creep from camp

to have a peep.

She thought that I was tucked up in my knapsack fast asleep.

Then I saw Sango tickle Miroku

Underneath a cherry blossom tree.

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Kagome has only seen Sango kissing

Miroku last night.


End file.
